


M.A.S.H.

by Bluebird4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Children, Fate, Friendship, M.A.S.H., M/M, Nonromance, Random - Freeform, Short, bully metatron, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebird4/pseuds/Bluebird4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, along with many others, has to take the M.A.S.H. test in order to have his future determined. Everything seems to go well for Castiel until he finds out who his spouse will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M.A.S.H.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so i was playing the M.A.S.H. game with my sisters and for some reason i thought it would be a good idea to write a fic about it. Thus this was born, so hopefully its not to bad and you like it. Ok then bai~

Castiel was nervous. This was his last year of elementary and they had to go do their survey. Every fifth grade boy had to pair up and take the M.A.S.H game, which determined their future. 

When they arrived he was immediately paired up with his bully, Metatron, and they went inside so they could do the survey. Castiel did Metatron's first and he was satisfied to know that he wasn't going to have a house of any sort. Of course Metatron was angry and had picked the most awful things he could think of.

"Ok then. Now for a lover. Pick two people you would like to marry."

Castiel thought for a second. He liked meg alot. So that was his first choice.

"And your second?"

And without a second to think he replied "Amelia."

Metatron puckered his lips and nodded approvingly. "Very good choices Asstiel. But they seem a little too hot for you."

He looked around with a bored expression thinking of who else to add. Then he smiled wickedly and wrote something down. When he looks at the paper with glee as he began to chuckle. Finally when the numbers were set he began to cross out most of the ideas on the paper. When he was finished he looked up at Castiel with a evil grin. 

"Do you want to hear what you have?"

With a bit of fear Castiel nodded. "Ok then, this will be your future: You will live in a house with two children and a parrot. You will also be driving an impala."

Castiel sighed. His life was saved. He was about to smile when he remembered that he hadn't heard who his wife would be. "Metatron, you forgot to mention who my wife would be."

"Oh that's because you don't have one."

Castiel frowned. That wasn't allowed for, every man had to be married. "But that's against the rules. I have to have a spouse."

Metatron nodded agreeingly. "Oh you do. Just not female. You will be married to none other than Dean Winchester."

Not knowing how to react, Castiel sat in shock. He was going to marry another boy! He couldn't do that! So he called over a staff in order to tell on Metatron and get another chance to fix his future. When the staff came he told him what Metatron did and the staff went to investigate as Castiel began to panic. When the staff came back Castiel waited impatiently for an answer.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Castiel, but what Metatron has done is legal and acceptable. Although it is very rare, two males can in fact be married since it has been legalized since 2015. And since Dean Winchester has not taken the survey today he will not have a future to hold onto, which means that he will have to share your future with you. I hope you live a good life with Dean Winchester, Castiel. I will have him contacted to tell him the news. Now if you have no more questions, I have other important things to do."

That was not the way he wanted it. Castiel stared at the desk as Metatron laughed at him. Chanting in how Castiel was going to have a boy as a mate. Castiel groaned as he slumped his head on the table. What was he going to do?

The next day he told his parents. Chuck was ok with the whole situation but Naomi was angry. But not as angry as Dean. 

At school Castiel was sitting on the bench when he heard someone yell out his name. Turning around he was faced with a red faced Dean. He already knew why he was there but Castiel decided to play dumb. 

"Don't act stupid! You already know why I'm here! Why the hell am I your wife!? Do I look like a girl to you or what? I can't be married to you! You're a guy!"

Neither did Castiel but it hurt him a little that Dean felt the same way only stronger. He looked down at the floor with shame as he began to move his foot on the dirt. 

"I know Dean. But it wasn't my choice. Metatron thought it would be funny to play this cruel joke on me. And apparently you have to suffer it along with me. 

Dean huffed as he looked at Castiel in disgust. "No actually I won't. I'm not going to marry you. Screw you and everyone else."

Castiel returned the same expression. That was against the law. They had to get married, whether they liked it or not. And since he did the survey, He was basically dominant over Dean. So with new anger he got close to Dean and glared. 

"Dean Winchester, I took that survey and gave you a future to look up to and since I took it, I am in charge, so you will marry me and show me some respect. I don't care if you like it or not."

He was pleased when Dean stared in awe. He had very pretty green eyes and Castiel like that. He was enjoying the view until someone had to interrupt them.

"I knew you you guys would be perfect for each other." It was Metatron. 

Immediately Dean stepped back and they were no longer close to each other. Dean soon glared at Metatron since he was truly the one to blame. 

"So you're the one who got us together." Dean practically growled at Metatron that it scared Castiel a bit. But the bully did nothing other than rub his hands together and smiled. 

"Yes. And if I might say, I did a good job."

"Oh I'll show you what a good job looks like." Suddenly Dean went for Metatron. 

Since they were little kids, Castiel thought the worst would be them slapping each other and some weird hugging, but Dean was on top of Metatron. He wouldn't stop punching him until a teacher came. All three were sent to the office after Metatron came out the nurse's office. Dean and Castiel were suspended and Metatron was sent home to rest.

It wasn't fair but it gave them time to get to know each other. Even though Castiel was beginning to like Dean, Dean didn't share the same feelings as him. And that hurt Castiel but he decided that he had enough time to get Dean to like him in a romantic way instead of a friendly way.


End file.
